


random queen stuff?

by DiscoDeaks



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: :3, A - Freeform, Fanfiction, M/M, Not, Not A Fanfiction, SORRY YALL, but there might be some random scenes one day, i post what i want in this house, idk - Freeform, literally random thoughs n ideas, made one fat mistake ;(, okay, random stuff about them, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoDeaks/pseuds/DiscoDeaks
Summary: literally random queen stuff, dont expect good english in this, this  will be used for procrastinating lolenjoy my queeniesxoxo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my best friend Sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+best+friend+Sarah).



okay can we talk about how fucking GREAT joger is?? like  ** _oh my fucking GOD its AMAZING LIKE CANNOT BREATH-_**

whats ur fav ship??

maylor is pretty amazing too

and deacury

and literally every queen ship 

please share ur thoughts lets be friendly here

 

 

i fucking love killer queen like how can  a song just be so damn  ** _sassy_**

  * »»————-　♔　————-««
  * wowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww
  * uGH #



whats ur fav queen song>? borhap gotta be my no.2

 

rogers falsettos are so ridiculously good wtf

 

wht instruments do u play? i play keyboard n guitar n clarinet therefore i am (breddie?? maycury?? )  
  


 

 

roger is such a bottom y'all

john -- idek

freddie is a power bottom

brian is a top

 

 

 

yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet

 

 

do y'all like smut or nah

i do

my lovely best friend reads my fics

 

i see u sarah

 

she doesnt like smut 

 

oh well

 

 

 

 

 

 

we call it wink wink scenes ;) ;)

 

 

 

is there like a community here in the queen fandom on ao3? theres a bunch of people i see a lot and people seem to recognize them

 

 

(freddie4ever its u btw)  
  


 

 

 

 

if you read this i love you , rambling is fun through text yeet

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii yah

 

might post one shots here idk 

 

 

cya later- discodeaks, march 25 2019


	2. more trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> calling out troy

you have to face the facts Troy, you are SUCH a bottom and you can’t even deny it, Thomas is for sure a top, no question about it..!

queen shit-

-Brian on Instagram nowadays is so damn cute, he signs everything off with -Bri, and replies to people and stuff and OMG— so pure— please be my grandad thanks

-one of Rogers posts— “with the boys, 1974” gives me such sunglasses emoji vibes 

-pretty darn sad that John left

-(and that Freddie’s dead but we don’t talk about that here)

-I love my username sorry

-discodeaks discodeaks 

-that’s it for now, -discodeaks March 26 2019


	3. Oof :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY BUT CAN WE TALK ABOUT DEAKY BWCAUSE LISTEN ITS SAD ;( BRIAN SAID DEAKY WAS ALWAYS DELICATE AND THEN WHEN FREDDIE DOES HE PROBABLY GOT DEPRESSED BUT HE WROTE SUCH UPBEAT SONGS LIKE I WANT TO BREAK FREE ITS SO HAPPY MELODY AND OMFG MAKES ME SO SAD
> 
>  
> 
> POOR DEAK

OKAY BUT CAN WE TALK ABOUT DEAKY BWCAUSE LISTEN ITS SAD ;( BRIAN SAID DEAKY WAS ALWAYS DELICATE AND THEN WHEN FREDDIE DOES HE PROBABLY GOT DEPRESSED BUT HE WROTE SUCH UPBEAT SONGS LIKE I WANT TO BREAK FREE ITS SO HAPPY MELODY AND OMFG MAKES ME SO SAD

 

POOR DEAKY OUR LITTLE PRECIOUS BABY OMFG

 

AND I JUST FOUND OUT FREDDIE WROTE BICYCLE RACE LOL

 

 

BICYCLE RACE IS ON THE SAME LEVEL AS IM IN LOVE WITH MY CAR THEY ARE BOTH SOME AMAZONG TUNES AND VERY MEMEY

 

 

i’m the invisible man!!

 

 

 

BACK CHAT IS SO DAMN GOOD LIKE WOW MAKES ME SHAKE WITH SHAKEYNESS

ALL  
YOU  
PEOPLE  
KEEP  
YOURSELF  
ALIVE

 

Queen makes me happy :)

Oml though.. every queen song is a BOP but now back chat makes me sad and feel weird because I was thinking of the sad deaky situation while I listened to it


	4. sorry

ok so I’m REALLY sorry that I don’t have a chapter out today or yesterday, I’ve been so busy, I will try my level best to have a chapter out tomorrow, and honestly, I didn’t do do the plot right, I’m honestly thinking of giving up on it.. what do you think? (Talking about We Are the Champions here) and yeah. Nobody has told me what they think of it and that makes me big stress 

 

Ah. Yeah, I only had token to update this the last two days and.. I like ranting to this, it’s like a diary :) let me practise some of my Japanese here.. こんにちわ！はじめまして、マーごー です。げんきでわありません。 ごめんなさい！（ＩＲＥーＡＮＤ)人です。（ＬＡＴＶＩＡ)人です！


	5. ain’t got no time

i did NOT expect to be so busy this week, I Am n so sorry,, if you follow my fanfic that is, any yeah

 

Listening to who wants to live forever makes me really sad oof :(

 

But then I listen to killer queen and I’m like :)

 

 

 

 

Backchat is literally so good

 

If you are reading this, hi Sarah!!!

 

 

 

So yeahs. And poor deaky :(

 

I read that Brian asked to have deakys favourite song in the movie, and it’s the only song in the movie not from queen!! He said he wanted to make deaky smile :’)


	6. i am ECSTATIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ╔══*.·:·.☽✧✦✧☾.·:·.*══╗  
>  ¦ yah boi ¦  
> ╚══*.·:·.☽✧✦✧☾.·:·.*══╝

I JUST STARTED A NEW FIC AND IM ACTUALLY PROUD OF IT?? I PROMISE I WON'T MESS UP THE PLOT IN THE SECOND CHAPTER LIKE LAST TIME OOF-

 

 

 

 

 

> OH MY GOD
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> IS ZIS ZEE REEL LOIF?
> 
> IS ZIS ZUST FANTAZÉ
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i  love queen sm lol


	7. AH

IM SO HAPPY MY NEW FIC IS GOING WELL!!

SENDS SHIVERS DOWN MY SPINE!

And, on a more serious note, my fic is quite.. serious. Something like what happened to Freddie in my story had happened to me, albeit on a smaller scale.

 

So some of Freddie's reactions are from experience.

When it happened to be, at 2 am or so, i was non-stop crying, shaking, till maybe 8 am. The thoughts, the triggers, some have  happened to me. Anyways. It's a bit of a recovery for me, so yeah. I love the support! <3

 

this community is amazing, honestly. i love you all.  

 

 

 

 

 

:)

 

Goodnight, sweethearts, darlings, dears and loves!


	8. ah

okay can we just say that DEAKY WROTE MISFIRE. WHAT YOU DOIN. MY DARLING PRECIOUS INNOCENT CUTE DEAKY WROTE  _THAT!!!!_

_WOW!_

 

_**WOOOOOOOOOOOW** _

_**AND** _ **GET DOWN MAKE LOVE _IS ONE STRANGE STRANGE SONG_**

**_FREDDIE YOU SCARRED MY EARS_ **

****_IN A GOOD WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_

 

 

PRECIOUS DEAKY ALSO WROTE 

**_ ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST _ **

YES, A SONG ABOUT  _KILLING PEOPLE_

 

 

 

 

_DEAKY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AGH------- ANYHOW  ILY ALL CYA LATER MIGHT HAVE A CHAPTER OF_ **WHO** **WOULD'VE KNOWN** _LATER_

 

 

_I LOVE Y'ALL <3 AND ITS SORTA FUNNY CUZ THIS IS MY MOST READ WORK LIKE _ _**WHAT ARE YA DOIN** _

_**anyways I'M GLAD Y'ALL READ MY HEAD :) <3 c:** _

 

 

 

 

_**see you later my darlings, dears, sweethearts and loves!** _


	9. oof

**_~~~~WELL NOW I AM WORRIED BECAUSE _ **

**_ I CANNOT _ **

**_ SEEM _ **

**_ TO _ **

**_ UPDATE _ **

**_ AAAAAAAAAAAAH _ **

**_ _______________________________ _ **

**_ \---------------------------- _ **

**_ SO YEAH FEEL FREE TO KILL MEEE _ **

**_////////////////////////////////_ **

**/////////////////////////////////**

**_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_   
**

**|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 

 

**cool cat is such a FUCKING GOOD SONG**

 

**LIKE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. IM DYING.**

 

 

 

 

 

**HELP ME**

 

**\-------------------------**

**\------------------**

**\-------**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**\------**

**\-------------**

**\---------------**

**\------------------**

**\--------------------**

**\---------------------**

**\-------------------**

**\--------------**

**\----------**

**\------**

**\-----**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

 


	10. Ug

ごこきけけ Hey y’all I’m curious how’s many of you have read the previous chapters and then have come back and read more when they come out?? Like I’m SO curious it’s actually embarrassing lol.

 

 

 

**_so yeah into the real tea sister_ **

**_drama in my life:_ **

**_-girl hates me (idk why)_ **

**_-starts talking in our class group chat about how there’s one person she won’t miss at the end of our year_ **

**_-I’m like woah there what was that for_ **

**_-shes like, you and your (best friend Sarah!) look so weird around each other._ **

**_-she and her only friend always laugh at us btw_ **

**_-I’m like, ya know, you’ve been lowkey bullying us for the past few months (they do other stuff too)_ **

**_-she starts rambling and saying mean thing she and everyone else in the chat is like, that’s mean, E, sweetie._ **

**_-she’s like, well, it’s their fault for being so WEIRD_ **

**_-skskss_ **

**_-I don’t care too much so ya jokes on you biath_ **

**_so yeah ciao my babies.こんにちわ！マーゴーです。ｉｒｅｌａｎｄ人です。げんきでわありません、おげんきですか？ありがとう！_ **

****

****


	11. chapter 11 yeet

iTs TWELVE NOON IN LONDON

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

SEVEN AYE EM IN PHILADELPHIA 

 

 

 

 

AND ALL AROUND THE WORLD ITS TIME FOR llliVVeee aiDd


	12. my ships in order

_**SO HERE ARE THE QUEEN SHIPS IN ORDER FOR ME UWU and my tops** _

**1.deacury - freddie**

**2.dealor/joger - they switch and i cannot decide, depends on fic uwu**

**3.maylor - brian and brian only**

**4.poly!queen - freddie and bri**

**5.frian - bri**

**6.froger - fred**

**7.maycon - deaky**

**as for canon ships, jimercury is my fav, also deaky/veronica and anita/brian**

 

 

 

_follow my twitter: @quadrupleclick_

 

~~!*!*!*!*!~~

 

_** ~~~~ ~~~~ tell @sofdrawsstuff on insta that discodeaks loves her and her art uwu uwu ** _

You know, I respect people who don't promote queen ships, but don't call us  _sinful_ even though we are tee hee

pop a comment with your ships and tops or your opinions, ask me stuff, thank uuu

 


End file.
